


I'm Not Sorry

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty doesn't apologize. A poem with hints of Jimlock and passive aggression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sorry

You know how I love a good surprise  
one that I originally couldn't find  
don't you wish you could rewind?  
to figure out my lies with enough time  
don't you want them in silence?  
gripped with emotions, they are violent  
We're not humans - we're lions  
raging manes and raging minds  
together in wit we bind  
We're more than the poor  
reckless fools  
serving us as  
tasteless tools  
Fate - I spin the wheels of it  
yet now we're here and you're  
throwing a fit  
I'm not sorry  
for being a villain  
I'm not sorry  
on the edge of this building  
I'm not sorry  
business suits do my killing  
singing out your sorrows here  
on a breathless cello  
I know I'm your villain  
these deathless times thrilling  
while my games last until I cast  
the dice of life - London I accost  
everyone knows who Moriaty is  
He isn't sorry  
humanity's his quarry  
He isn't sorry  
in Baker Street he tarries  
He isn't sorry  
from boredom he drills glory  
Sherlock Holmes, the man who tells  
life stories from wrinkled foreheads  
and strangers' secrets in hotels  
Jim Moriary, the man who beheads  
security and privacy in their prime  
banks drown in money they've bled  
from wounds by fingers of mine  
I'm not sorry  
for being as clever as you  
I'm not sorry  
for words never exact or true  
I'm not sorry  
in my throne, umbra's noose  
I'm not sorry  
in places even you cannot deduce  
Sherlock, you've proved a difference  
not as boring as once expected  
but not luminescent in brilliance  
to patches of clues you seem to have neglected  
Watson's waiting on his phone  
for being clever as me, you'll have to atone  
Moriarty isn't sorry  
for outsmarting  
the Reichenbach hero  
Rat, wedding, bow  
until next time, Holmes!


End file.
